Lo único que necesito es tenerte, ahora y siempre
by Aikawa-BL 14
Summary: Kanda se reencuentra con una vieja "amiga" que le ayudara a descubrir cierto sentimiento que siente por el más joven de la Orden pero tendrá que pasar ciertas pruebas para que ambos estén juntos. YULLEN y talvez TykiXLavi...mal summary :D
1. Chapter 1

Aika-chan. Hi Minna! Lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar pero…

*Aparece una sombra detrás de Aika-chan y le da un zape*

Aika-chan. Itte!... ¿¡Qué te pasa?!

Sombra. Te habéis tardado mucho…

Aika-chan. Ya dije que lo siento…

Sombra. Un "lo siento" no resuelve nada…*le da otro zape*

Aika-chan. *sobándose el zape* hai, hai…

Sombra. Disculpen la tardanza pero al parecer, esta *señalando a Aika-chan*, se entretuvo escribiendo otros fics que se le olvido este…

Aika-chan. ¡No es mi culpa que se me vengan otras ideas y me hagan olvidar los otros que tengo!... Además, hablando de olvidarse de cosas, no te has presentado…

Sombra. No creo necesario presentarme… después de todo… soy tu…

Aika-chan. *suspirando* Esta "persona" que está a mi lado es mi parte oscura, sádica, sedienta de sangre y demás términos…

Sombra. Tengo nombre sabes… no tienes que decir eso…

Aika-chan. *ignorándola*… y también es ella la que escribe los momentos tristes y sádicos que podrá y puede haber en los próximos fics o capítulos… y se llama Tsuki-chan ^^

Tsuki-chan. Para ti, es Tsuki-san… no se te olvide que puedo torturarte cuanto quiera*amenazando con una katana negra (que no es de Kanda, solo para aclarar)*

Aika-chan. *asustada* O-ok…

Tsuki-cha…Tsuki-san. Bien *guarda la katana y se retira*

Aika-chan. Bueno, como decía, antes de que llegara Tsuki-san, era que durante este tiempo tuve a dos sempais que me enseñaron a hacer mejor el yaoi y ese tipo de relaciones, incluso heterosexuales, que me hicieron hacer varias correcciones en el escrito y los demás capítulos pero al fin los termine y decidí subirlos…Entonces…

.

.

.

¡QUE COMIENZE EL…!

Aika-chan. Una cosa más antes de comenzar… Tsuki-san aparecerá en el fic pero solo será en este y no será sádica y otros términos porque esta pareja le gusta… y mucho ^^… Muy bien, entonces…

.

.

.

¡QUE COMIENZE EL FIC!

.

.

.

Capítulo 1

4 de Diciembre

Era una noche nevada, en la gran Orden Oscura se encontraba cierto albino recorriendo los pasillos en dirección a la cafetería del lugar. De pronto se escuchó un rugido por el pasillo por donde iba y se trataba de… el estómago de Allen.

Allen había estado entrenando hasta tarde y tenía hambre, así que decidió ir a la cafetería por algo.

Cuando llegó, lo único que tomó fue una taza de leche caliente, pero cuando iba a devolver la taza, vio una sombra acercándosele.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- preguntó el albino temiendo de que se tratara de algún experimento fallido de cierto científico loco.

En ese momento las nubes dejaron que los rayos de luna traspasaran las grandes ventanas dejando ver al albino de que se trataba de Kanda.

-¿K-kanda?...- dijo Allen entre aliviado y dudoso.

-Mo…moya…shi…-dijo el azabache que comenzó a perder el equilibrio.

Allen, que noto eso, se movió rápidamente para atraparlo y evitar que se lastimara.

-¿Kanda?... ¡Kanda!... ¡KANDA!- gritó Allen pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Kanda ya se había quedado inconsciente en los brazos del albino; este notó que la cara del azabache estaba tranquila, en comparación de cuando estaba despierto y tenía el ceño fruncido, pero decidió llevarlo a descansar y dejar su inspección para otro momento. Pensó en donde llevarlo, decidiéndose por su cuarto ya que estaba más cerca que del nipón, eso y que si lo llevaba a la enfermería o la habitación del otro solo terminaría perdiéndose. Tardó un poco en llevar a Kanda a su habitación, después de todo el otro era más alto que él, por lo que es un poco difícil caminar cargando todo su peso. Al llegar, depositó a Kanda en su cama y se quedó pensando viendo el rostro del pelinegro hasta que se dio cuenta que lo veía mucho y alejó su mirar de la persona en su cama con un sonrojo; decidió irse al bosque para seguir entrenando ya que ese era su plan desde el comienzo, además no quería estar para cuando Kanda despertara y descargara toda su ira en él. Ya le contaría todo cuando despertara.

Al día siguiente

Cierto azabache comenzaba a despertarse gracias a los rayos de sol que lograban pasar por la ventana dándole en la cara.

-¿Dónde diablos estoy?- se preguntó Kanda al notar que no estaba en su habitación o el la tan conocida enfermería.

En dicha habitación había un cuadro extraño: se trataba de un tipo de payaso demoniaco cargando un ataúd con cadenas en su espalda… pero ese no era el caso; todo en ese cuarto le hacía sentir una extraña tranquilidad, que no consigues en este loco edificio, y una calidez que casi nadie poseía. También noto un extraño aroma, entre un aroma dulce junto con un aroma amargo creando una extraña combinación aunque no le desagradaba. Cuando volteo a ver a la mesa, vio un listón rojo vino con líneas de color rojo pero más oscuro y supo entonces donde estaba, después de todo el sabía de quien era dicho objeto ya que siempre se refería a él como "maldito listón".

-_"El moyashi…"_- pensó Kanda. En ese momento escuchó cómo se abría la puerta dejando ver a un muy cansado y sudado albino junto con Timcampy.

-Veo que has despertado- comentó Allen como si nada, yendo a su ropero a buscar una muda con que cambiarse.

Kanda no contestó y Allen simplemente suspiró, volteo con su ropa a ver a Kanda, que no se había movido de ahí, y le habló.

-Me tengo que ir, cuando salgas cierras la puerta- comentó para luego abrir la puerta y salir por ella dejándola cerrarse por su cuenta detrás de sí.

Kanda no volvió a contestar y se sumergió en sus pensamientos ya que no tenía ganas de moverse aunque no le agradaba el que se sintiera cómodo ahí.

-_"Este lugar es tranquilo y ordenado, se ve que el moyashi es ordenado con sus cosas. Se siente como mi cuarto excepto porque aquí entra más luz y esa pintura, pero… me siento como nervioso o ansioso… ¿Por qué será?"_- pensó Kanda.

De pronto se abrió la puerta haciendo que Kanda se sorprendiera: el albino estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba dejando ver unas vendas alrededor de su torso y brazo derecho mientras parecía tener un yeso en su cuello y otras vendas en su cabeza. Aún con vendas, Kanda pudo ver que el abdomen del muchacho estaba bien trabajado al igual que los músculos en sus brazos.

Kanda siguió observándolo hasta que se topo con los tatuajes en su brazo izquierdo y con su inocencia.

-_"Que extraña es su inocencia… parece como que quisiera quemarlo…"_-pensó Kanda hasta que sintió la mirada platina de Allen.

-¿Qué pasa Kanda?- preguntó Allen cuando obtuvo su atención.

-Nada que te importe- contestó mientras bajaba de la cama.

Hubo un silencio en el que ninguno se movió y tampoco despegaban la mirada del otro pero el que rompió el silencio fue Kanda.

-Oi, moyashi…-dijo Kanda.

-¡Que es Allen, Bakanda!- exclamó Allen despertando del shock para luego ponerse una camisa que había cogido.

-Che…- dijo el japonés.

-¿Qué querías preguntar, Bakanda?- preguntó Allen tranquilizándose.

-¿Cómo fue que llegué a tu cuarto?- preguntó seriamente Kanda.

-Ah, eso…- dijo el albino- pues veras…- y le comenzó a decir desde su llegada a la cafetería, su encuentro y como le llevó ahí hasta ese momento.

-Y... ¿porqué en tu habitación y no en la mía o en la enfermería?- preguntó insolentemente Kanda.

-Mi habitación quedaba más cerca que cualquiera de esos dos lugares- contestó- además no eres tan ligero como para cargarte por ahí…-susurró pero Kanda lo pudo escuchar.

-¿Qué insinúas Moyashi?- exigió el japonés.

-Que pesas mucho, Bakanda…- contestó el albino- además, deberías darme las gracias-.

-¿Porqué debería dártelas?- preguntó un Kanda enojado y tomando a Mugen de quien sabe dónde.

-Porque te traje a un sitio cómodo en vez de dejarte tirado ahí, en la cafetería- respondió Allen a la amenaza.

Kanda se quedó callado ya que, en cierta forma, Allen tenía razón pero aun así respondería con orgullo. Mientras ellos estaban discutiendo, no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y, antes de que alguno se moviera, se escuchó un grito mientras la puerta de la habitación era azotada por un conocido usagi pelirrojo seguido de una jovencita peliverde y otra peliazul. Gracias a ese grito, que sorprendió a ambos, Kanda trastabilló por semejante gritó y causo que cayera encima del más pequeño dejándolo en una posición bastante comprometedora antes de que las chicas llegaran. Mientras Lavi les veía con una cara de "Jajaja… me divertiré mucho", Lenalee tuvo una hemorragia nasal al verlos así y Tsuki estaba como si nada, como si fuera normal el que sus 2 amigos estuvieran así.

-Lavi- dijo Tsuki- lleva a Lenalee a la enfermería y no le digas a Komui o a cualquiera de la Orden sobre esto- .

-¿Por qué?- dijo Lavi con una sonrisa nada inocente pero cambio drásticamente cuando…

-¿En serio quieres saber?- dijo Tsuki con una mirada que prometía mucho dolor y sufrimiento.

-E-esta bi-bien…- tartamudeo Lavi- vamos, Lenalee…-.

-Vi…Kanda…Allen-kun…posición…-balbuceaba una sonrojada y sonriente Lenalee mientras Lavi la sacaba de ahí.

Tanto Kanda como Allen estaban sorprendidos; primero, porque Lenalee tuvo hemorragia nasal y sonreía (aunque uno de ellos pensara que la chica debía tener algo malo, teniendo semejante hermano); segundo, que Lavi obedeciera a Tsuki a la primera, ya que siempre les costaba convencerlo; pero la más importante era… ¿¡PORQUE TSUKI NO SE SORPRENDIÓ?!.

Una vez que hubo un poco de paz, Tsuki cerró la puerta con seguro y después se volteó a verlos sin inmutarse e importándole un pepino que ellos la veían sorprendidos.

-Antes de contestar alguna pregunta- dijo Tsuki- deberían levantarse, ¿no creen?-.

Aquello los hizo reaccionar y voltearon a verse entre sí, notando que seguían en esa posición; así que, se levantaron y se alejaron entre sí como si de pulgas se tratase.

Cuando voltearon a ver a la chica, la vieron de brazos cruzados, con su típica coleta alta, con una cara despreocupada y sin dejarles saber qué es lo que pasaba en sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien- dijo Tsuki- ¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó.

-T-tsuki-san… lo que pasa es…-comenzó a decir Allen un poco sonrojado por la intensa mirada de Tsuki.

-Allen, ¿qué te he dicho sobre las formalidades?, puedes llamarme sin el "san" o algo por el estilo- dijo Tsuki para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Che, mira Tsuki, fue un accidente causado por el maldito usagi- dijo Kanda.

-¿Ves, Allen?, Yu me llama por mi nombre. Deberías aprender de él- dijo Tsuki ignorando lo dicho por el susodicho y también ignorando como este la veía mal.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Allen hacia Tsuki.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tsuki siguiendo ignorando a Kanda.

-¿Por qué no te sorprendiste como Lenalee?-preguntó el albino.

-Porque ella no es una pervertida- susurró Kanda.

-¡Lenalee tampoco lo es!- dijo Allen.

-Hmp, pues su sonrisa no me convence de que no lo sea- dijo Kanda.

Ambos se sumergieron en sus típicas peleas que no vieron como una sonrisa entre malvada y divertida se formaba en el rostro de la chica presente. Antes de que alguno se moviera o siguiera peleando, se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta. Tsuki abrió la puerta y se fijó de que se trataba de…Kazuma.

-Allen, has visto a... Tsuki… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico cuando se fijó de que quien le abrió fue la chica a quien estaba buscando.

-Sí, buenas días para ti también, Kazuma- dijo sarcástica Katy.

-Ah… Buenos días, Tsuki. Ahora…contesta mi pregunta- dijo seriamente Kazuma.

-Es que…como Allen me encontró desmayada, me trajo a su habitación y cuidó de mí pero cuando vio que no despertaba, se preocupó y se acercó a verme pero…- dijo Tsuki sencillamente

-Pero, ¿qué?- preguntó Kazuma.

-En ese momento, entró Kanda y cuando vio a Allen así pensó que me iba a hacer algo y…-dijo Tsuki pero se vio interrumpida por Kazuma.

-Espera… ¿Te hizo algo Allen?- preguntó Kazuma a Tsuki para luego dirigirse hacia Allen- ¿Le hiciste algo?-preguntó.

Antes de que Allen contestara, Tsuki intervino, salvándolo de un desdichado destino, y le contó que él solamente se acercó porque pensó que tenía fiebre y quería asegurarse pero como entró Kanda, armaron un jaleo y la despertaron en el proceso. Después le dijo que al despertar, estos ya se iban a lanzar golpes pero que ella los detuvo.

Allen se sorprendió de lo rápido que Tsuki pudo crear una mentira y que se escuchara convincente pero Kanda no, por el simple hecho de que la conocía desde bastante.

Vieron como Kazuma se calmaba y ya no trataba de matar a Allen con la mirada.

-Así que eso paso- dijo Kazuma.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Tsuki.

-¡Ah!, gracias por acordarme…Allen, tenemos una misión juntos en una hora, así que prepárate-dijo Kazuma para luego irse.

Allen asintió y se acordó que no había desayunado así que, se retiró y dejo solos a los dos peliazules.

-Oi…-llamó Kanda a Tsuki.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Tsuki.

-¿Por qué no te sorprendiste?- preguntó Kanda.

-Pero si tú mismo lo dijiste, yo no soy una pervertida- contestó Tsuki con una pequeña sonrisa malvada haciendo entrecerrar los ojos a Kanda.

- Te conozco bastante bien, así que no me puedes engañar- dijo Kanda.

Tsuki simplemente suspiró y dirigió sus ojos hacia los contrarios.

-Supongo que ya lo venia venir- dijo Tsuki.

-¿Cómo qué ya lo venias venir?- preguntó Kanda.

-Dime, Yu- dijo Tsuki-¿Te has dado cuenta de que siempre te le quedas viendo a Allen?-preguntó.

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Kanda y no pudo evitar mostrar su asombro.

-No es necesario que contestes, tu cara lo dice todo- dijo Tsuki para dirigirse a la salida pero antes de salir vio de reojo al joven y le tiró una pregunta que marcaria el destino del japonés.

-Yu, ¿qué sientes por Allen?- preguntó Tsuki para luego salir definitivamente de la habitación.

Kanda se quedó estático por un momento para luego salir y dirigirse a su habitación, tantos sucesos le estaban dando dolor de cabeza pero la que no dejaba de rondarle era la pregunta de Tsuki.

Después de eso, cada vez que Tsuki volteaba a ver a Kanda, este estaba distraído y aunque Lavi lo llamara por su nombre y por una infinidad de otros sobrenombres, el japonés simplemente lo ignoraba y pasaba de largo.

.

.

.

Aika-chan. ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo 1er capitulo?

Tsuki-san. Me pareció bien y más por la sonrisa malvada que di.

Aika-chan. Si no sonrieras así, no serias tu ^^. Además que, si sonríes como boba, significaría el fin del mundo.

Tsuki-san. ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Aika-chan. ¿Yo?... nada*silbando*

Tsuki-san se retira y Aika-chan suspira aliviada.

Aika-chan. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy mañana modificaré los otros caps. Así que esperen un poco más ^^. MATTA NEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Aika-chan. Bueno, lo prometido se debe cumplir por eso aquí va la reedición de este cap. No les entretendré más.

.

.

.

¡QUE COMIENZE EL FIC!

.

.

.

Capítulo 2

14 de Diciembre

Ya había pasado 10 días desde que Allen había salido a la misión junto Kazuma mientras que en la Orden, Kanda se la pasó entrenando y meditando en compañía de Tsuki para tratar de encontrar una respuesta a la cuestión impuesta por la chica.

Mientras que ambos se encontraban entrenando en una de las salas de entrenamiento y que ambos estaban absortos en él, no se dieron cuenta el hecho de que cada día que pasaban entrenando juntos eran vistos por unos buscadores.

Como en toda la Orden era bien sabido que Kanda gustaba por entrenar y estar solo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando unos científicos que pasaban por las salas de entrenamiento dijeron que Kanda estaba entrenando con una mujer y más, que dicha mujer era Tsuki. Al principio no les creyeron y comentaron que tanto trabajo ya los volvía paranoicos pero con tantas replicas de dichos científicos, señalaron a 3 buscadores y les dijeron que fueran a observar. A estos no les quedó más remedio que ir pero cuando llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue quedarse en shock para luego pasar a un miedo tan grande que los hizo correr de vuelta. Al llegar con los otros buscadores y los 3 científicos, estos les preguntaron que vieron pero lo único que dijeron fue que jamás, JAMÁS había que enojar a Tsuki.

Con esto, dejo preguntándose a sí mismos, que habían vistos ellos. Así que cada día que pasaba, un grupo de buscadores pasaba por las salas para luego irse como vinieron, sin ningún ruido o algo que los delatara, y poder seguir con su vida o mejor dicho, seguir viviendo.

Pero, este hecho era ignorado por los implicados ya que siempre cumplían con la misma rutina de entrenamiento. Tsuki era la compañera de Kanda en el entrenamiento, desde lucha cuerpo a cuerpo hasta la meditación. Cada que uno fallaba, en caso de Tsuki a Kanda, esta le decía cual fue su error y Kanda soltaba un bufido para luego corregir su error; por otro lado, en caso de Kanda a Tsuki, este simplemente le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza o le decía un comentario que para muchos era insultante y más dirigido a una mujer pero ella sabía leer entre líneas y reparaba su falla.

Ellos seguían entrenando hasta que Tsuki pidió un descanso y Kanda solamente asintió distraído, lo cual llamo la atención de Tsuki y le hizo preguntarse sobre lo que le pasaba a Kanda pero lo que no sabía era que Kanda estaba pensando exactamente en ella y su dichosa pregunta.

_-"Yu, ¿qué sientes por Allen?"_, si, esa era la dichosa pregunta que hacía que Kanda frunciera sus facciones y olvidara todo lo que lo rodeaba y eso incluía a la chica que le hacía compañía.

-¿Yu?- preguntó la chica cuando vio al joven.

"_¿Qué siento sobre el moyashi?_- pensó Kanda-_"… ¿Qué tendrá Tsuki en la cabeza?"_-.

-¿¡Yu?!- gritó la chica tratando de llamar su atención.

_-"Lo único que siento por ese moyashi es rabia, siempre pensando en salvar a los demás y evitar bajas aunque sabe que es una guerra y en la guerra siempre debe haber bajas, no importa de qué bando sea, además de que es culpa de esos idiotas que se dejan matar…aunque últimamente, cuando lo veo sonreír o reír, me siento más tranquilo y relajado…"_- pensó Kanda.

-¿¡YU!?-gritó la chica perdiendo los estribos.

-_"Pero aun así, ¿porqué Tsuki me hizo una pregunta así?...al parecer, tanto tiempo con esos tres le está afectando…"_- pensó Kanda pero luego salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que la chica no se encontraba ahí.

Kanda se levantó y comenzó a buscar a la chica por los sitios que más visitaba; desde la biblioteca hasta la cafetería, luego se fue al bosque de la Orden y fue allí donde la encontró.

-Oi…- dijo Kanda pero Tsuki lo ignoró. Kanda tenía una venita en su frente y antes de decir algo, Tsuki abrió sus ojos y los dirigió hacia él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó secamente Tsuki.

-¿Porqué te fuiste?- preguntó Kanda.

-Por que quise, ¿algún problema?- respondió Tsuki.

Kanda suspiró y se sentó a lado de ella y se puso a meditar. Tsuki estaba viéndolo y suspiró.

-¿Qué te sucede, Yu?- preguntó la más joven.

-¿Hm?...-respondió Kanda.

-Usualmente no divagas ni te pierdes en tus pensamientos cuando entrenas o cuando entrenamos juntos- dijo Tsuki.

-…- dijo Kanda.

-¿Quieres contármelo?, sabes que yo sé guardar secretos-dijo Tsuki.

-Che…-dijo Kanda, Tsuki esperó unos segundos para escuchar que volvía a hablar- estaba pensando en la pregunta que me habías dicho-contestó.

-¿Y?, ¿llegaste a una conclusión?- preguntó la chica.

-No…-contestó Kanda.

-¿Y por qué no intentas llevarte o, al menos, ser amable con él?- preguntó la chica.

-?!-exclamó Kanda volteando a verla pero noto que esta lo comenzó a ignorar así qué siguió su ejemplo.

Siguieron así hasta que pasaron unas horas, Tsuki fue la primera en salir de su meditación y vio que ya era mediodía, decidió despertar a Kanda e ir juntos a la cafetería. Después de despertar a Kanda, ambos fueron a comer pero vieron como un buscador les dijo que Komui los necesitaba en su despacho. Se dirigieron a dicho lugar en silencio, cuando llegaron y tocaron la puerta nadie les contestó, así que cuando iban a entrar escucharon un golpe, Tsuki abrió lentamente la puerta para toparse con una extraña situación.

Allen esta respirando alteradamente mientras que, a lado de él, estaban Lavi y Kazuma muertos de risa y con una Lenalee apenada pero con brillo extraño en sus ojos. Lo que si les pareció común fue que Komui estuviera tirado en su escritorio pero levantaron una ceja cuando vieron que este traía un enorme chichón en la cabeza. Cuando ambos decidieron poner fin a esta situación, emitieron un aura oscura y fría, haciendo que todos los presentes, excepto Komui, voltearan a verlos y se tranquilizaran, de paso despertar al inconsciente con otro golpe (de parte de Kanda).Cuando todos estaban ya listos para la junta o lo que fuera eso, las chicas y Allen se sentaron en el sillón mientras que Kanda, Lavi y Kazuma estaban parados detrás de ellos.

-Komui- dijo Tsuki- ¿Para qué nos llamaste?- preguntó.

-Miren-exclamo Komui bajando su típico mapa- hemos descubierto la localización de 2 inocencias pero están muy lejos la una de la otra, así que quiero que ustedes se dividan en 2 grupos y vayan por ellas-.

-¿Y por qué nosotros?- preguntó Lavi.

-Porqué, según nuestras investigaciones, estos lugares tienen un campo de fuerza que no permite la entrada de los mayores a 20 años, y como ustedes son los más jóvenes, tendrán que ir- contestó Komui- Así serán los grupos; en el primero estarán Tsuki, Kanda y Allen, y partirán a Liverpool, Inglaterra; en el segundo estarán Lenalee, Lavi y Kazuma, que irán a Nueva Zelanda, aunque no sabemos donde esta exactamente- terminó Komui.

-¡No quiero!- gritó Kazuma – ¡yo quiero ir con Tsuki!- exclamó y se abalanzó a ella, hacienda que esta retrocediera un poco.

-Oi…-dijo Kanda- ¿Porqué Tsuki ira con el moyashi y yo?- preguntó.

-¡Cierto!- exclamó Kazuma- ¿Porqué ella debe ir con ellos y no conmigo y Lavi?... espero que no te ofendas Lena-chan- termino de decir Kazuma, recibiendo una negación de la china.

-Fácil, Yu- contestó Tsuki, ignorando a Kazuma y respondiendo en vez de Komui- la única razón por la que me escogieron para ir con ustedes es porque yo puedo detener sus tontas peleas en vez de incitarlas más… no te ofendas Lenalee- termino.

-Es por eso que Tsuki va con ellos- siguió Komui- aparte, el campo se debilita al contacto femenino, aunque no sabemos el por qué de este hecho- susurró esto último.

-Ya que todo está aclarado- dijo Tsuki- ¿nos podemos retirar?- preguntó a Komui, recibiendo un asentimiento de este.

Tsuki se quitó a Kazuma, que seguía pegado a ella, y salió de la habitación, seguida de Kanda ya que iban al mismo sitio, mientras que los otros 4 se iban a sitios diferentes. Los dos comieron juntos, para sorpresa de los ahí presentes, luego cada uno se fue a su respectivo baño para irse a si cuarto después de cierto tiempo. Después de que estuvieron listos, cada uno por su cuenta, se volvieron a encontrar ellos dos en el camino hacia el rio, y encontrarse con los otros.

Cuando Kanda y Tsuki llegaron, tanto Allen como el resto de personas que estaba ahí se sorprendieron, y como no estarlo cuando Tsuki era una copia de Yu, solo que en femenino y más baja. Ellos ya sabían sobre el parecido que compartían pero esto era inaudito, y más el hecho de que la inocencia de Tsuki se trataba de dos katanas que, aunque no vieran su filo, una tenía una funda blanca mientras que la otra una funda negra.

Era algo tan extraño que tardaron unos minutos en volver en sí.

-Es hora- dijo Tsuki subiendo a su bote seguida que Kanda y Allen, después se subió el buscador que los acompañaría y partieron.

-Bye bye- exclamó Kazuma- bien, es hora de irnos- dijo volteando a ver a sus compañeros que seguían un poco aturdidos.

-¿Porqué no estás sorprendido?- preguntó Lenalee.

-mm… porqué yo ya había visto como era Tsuki y, al ver su parecido con Kanda al conocernos, no es tan grande la sorpresa- contestó Kazuma.

-¿Y ya habías visto su inocencia?- preguntó esta vez Lavi.

-Si- dijo Kazuma- después de todo, ya he sido amenazado con ellas hace tiempo- contestó, sacándole una gota a los presentes.

"_Se ve que ambos son muy parecidos_" pensaron Lavi y Lenalee.

Los tres jóvenes restantes subieron a su bote y partieron. Todos pensaban que la misión fuera realizada con éxito y sin ningún inconveniente, aun si aparecían unos cuantos akumas, pero 2 de ellos pensaban que iba a pasar algo aunque solo uno de ellos pensaba que, pasara lo que pasara, iba a haber algo divertido que los iba sorprender.

.

.

.

.

Aika-chan. Fiu! Al fin terminé.

Tsuki-san. Bueno, esta vez no te culpare ni torturare ya que has estado ocupada.

Aika-chan. Yay! Mi vida no peligrara hoy :D

Tsuki-san. Pero eso sí, cuando ya estés desocupada y no actualices, comenzare de nuevo *se va de la habitación*

Aika-chan. Bueno, es todo por hoy. MATTA NEE


	3. Chapter 3

Aika-chan. Hoy no tengo nada que decir así que pasaremos directamente al fic.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3

16 de Diciembre

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos días y aun no habían llegado a su destino pero al menos ya faltaba menos. Al parecer tendrían que bajar en un pueblo cercano y caminar hacia el pueblo destinado, ya que Allen nunca había estado ahí.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que ya los estaban esperando por los buscadores y estos les guiaron al pueblo.

Tsuki iba caminando en medio de los dos jóvenes, así evita que ambos puedan pelear, y entablaba una conversación con Allen.

-Ne, Tsuki- llamo Allen-¿Cuándo cumples?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Tsuki.

-Me acorde que Komui-san menciono que solo los más jóvenes podían ir y recordé que no sé cuántos años tienes- aclaró Allen.

-Ah, la verdad es que…-dijo un poco nerviosa Tsuki.

-Ella no le gusta recordarlo- contestó Kanda.

-¿En serio?- exclamó Allen

Tsuki giró su mirar para que Allen no la viera y, para sorpresa de Allen, Kanda contestó por ella.

-Mientras ella celebraba su cumpleaños con su familia, los akumas los atacaron y mataron a todos, ella seguía con vida cuando el general y yo la encontramos- dijo Kanda.

-Gomen…-dijo Allen.

-Pero si no hubiera pasado "eso" no habría conocido a Yu-aclaró Tsuki acercándose a Kanda y tomando un mechón de su cabello –después de todo, él es mi mejor amigo- dijo, acariciando el cabello azabache.

-¿No era Kazuma tu mejor amigo?- preguntó Allen un poco celoso pero no se dio cuenta.

-Kazuma es un amigo cercano mientras que Yu es mi mejor amigo, es como un hermano- dijo Tsuki viendo de reojo a Allen.

-Tsuki, suelta- dijo Kanda.

Tsuki soltó su cabello y siguió su camino pero noto que Allen se quedo pensativo y suspiro mentalmente, mientras que Allen estaba un poco celoso de la chica porque ella podía tocar a Kanda y no resultaba dañada, físicamente o psicológicamente, o amenazada.

-Llegamos- dijo Tsuki sacando a Allen de sus pensamientos.

Vieron que había un árbol cerca de la entrada al pueblo y a un buscador debajo de él, este les explico todo lo referente al pueblo.

-Entremos- dijo Allen pero, al tratar de entrar, fue rechazado y cayó al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tsuki.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Allen levantándose.

Kanda se acercó a la entrada y sintió una descarga cuando trató de pasar su mano por la entrada del pueblo.

-Al parecer, este es el dichoso "campo"- dijo Kanda.

-Según Komui, las mujeres pueden pasar- dijo Tsuki acercándose y viendo que su mano si pudo pasar y no sufrir ningún daño.

-¿Cómo pasaremos?- preguntó Allen.

-Puede que tengan que tomarme de la mano para poder cruzar- dijo Tsuki al aire.

-Intentémoslo- dijo Allen.

Ambos jóvenes agarraron una mano de la chica y pasaron la entrada aunque eso no evito que Allen y Kanda sintieran unas pequeñas descargas en su cuerpo pero no mencionaron nada por su orgullo.

Cuando terminaron de cruzar observaron que todos y cada uno de los pobladores eran jóvenes entre 15 y 20 años, y que nevaba ahí cuando antes de entrar estaba soleado.

Allen soltó la mano de Tsuki y notó como Kanda no la soltaba, Tsuki sintió como Kanda apretaba su agarre y que veía fijamente hacia la calle.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Kanda-aquí hay algo extraño-aclaró.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Tsuki.

-Kanda tiene razón, la atmosfera del lugar es muy pesada para mi gusto- dijo Allen.

-Eso ya lo sé-dijo Tsuki-lo que pregunte es lo que vio en la calle-aclaró.

-No hay mujeres aquí-dijo Kanda

Tanto Allen como Tsuki volvieron su vista hacia la calle y notaron que Kanda tenía razón, las actividades que haría una mujer eran realizadas por los hombres.

Comenzaron a caminar y vieron que todos los habitantes se le quedaban viendo, más a Tsuki por ser la única mujer del lugar, con lástima y tristeza grabada en sus ojos, comenzando a enojar a Kanda. Llegaron al hotel y fueron atendidos por un joven pelinegro con ojos de igual color pero con destellos rojos.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar?- preguntó el joven.

-Quisiéramos 3 habitaciones, por favor- dijo Tsuki.

-Ahh, lo sentimos pero solo contamos con 2 habitaciones, una de ellas es doble- aclaró el hotelero.

-Denos esas habitaciones- dijo Kanda.

El joven les dio las llaves y los exorcistas se alejaron de él más no pudieron notar un brillo malicioso en los ojos del joven.

-Toma- dijo Kanda dándole a Tsuki la llave de la habitación normal.

-Pero…-dijo Tsuki tomándola.

-Es obvio que Kanda y yo compartiremos cuarto- dijo Allen- después de todo, eres una mujer-.

Tsuki asintió, no muy convencida de que ellos 2 estarían bien, y se retiró a su habitación, seguida de Kanda y Allen que se retiraron a su habitación. Luego de que pasaran 2 horas, Kanda fue hacia la habitación de la chica.

-Tsuki, ya es hora de salir- dijo Kanda abriendo la puerta pero sorprendiéndose de que no había nadie en la habitación.

Kanda se paseo por la habitación notando como la ventana estaba abierta, se asomo por ella y vio que las armas de su compañera estaban tiradas en el pasto. Kanda se tiro de la ventana y se acerco a tomar las armas y ponerlas en su cintura cuando noto que había un pequeño charco de sangre cerca de ellas. Se levanto y vio de reojo como Allen se acercaba a él.

-¡Kanda!- exclamó Allen-¿Dónde está Tsuki?- preguntó.

-Al parecer fue secuestrada- dijo Kanda poniendo las espadas junto a Mugen.

-¿Ella estará bien?- preguntó al aire Allen.

-Ella no tiene su inocencia pero aun así ella es capaz de defenderse; ella puede enfrentarse contra mí y salir victoriosa con o sin ellas- dijo Kanda.

Antes de que alguno se moviera, el ojo de Allen se activo y, un segundo después, un akuma lvl. 3 apareció enfrente de ellos. Estos se pusieron en guardia pero notaron que el akuma no iba a atacar.

-Exorcistas…-comenzó el akuma- si quieren recuperar a su compañera deberán ir a la cueva que se encuentra en la otra salida del pueblo al atardecer- termino para desaparecer de su vista.

-¿Qué haremos, Kanda?- preguntó Allen.

-Pues es obvio que iremos por ella, moyashi- dijo Kanda alejándose de él e ingresando nuevamente al hotel seguido de Allen.

.

.

.

Aika-chan. Por fin pude reeditar este cap.*suspira* Bueno eso es todo por hoy

MATTA NEE


	4. Chapter 4

Aika-cha. Pues ha pasado mucho tiempo de que no he actualizado así que no los distraeré más.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4

Parte 1:

14 de Diciembre

Por fin había amanecido y Allen no consiguió dormir lo suficiente mientras que Kanda estaba bien descansado.

Allen se preguntó mentalmente y se dirigió a bañarse, al terminar e ingresar a la habitación noto que su compañero de habitación no se encontraba así que, rápidamente, se puso una muda de ropa limpia y, junto con Tim, investigó el hotel, el comedor hasta llevar al patio del lugar donde efectivamente lo encontró practicando, para su asombro noto que Kanda estaba utilizando las 2 katanas de Tsuki tal como si fueran suyas.

Vio como Kanda estaba tan metido en la práctica, que hasta parecía como si estuviera cortando algo o a alguien con mucha fuerza, que no había notado su presencia. Eso o que simplemente lo ignoraba.

-Kanda…- llamó Allen aunque este no respondió y siguió su práctica.

-Kanda- volvió a llamar pero fue ignorado-¡Kanda!-exclamó aunque ni eso llamó su atención

-Bakanda…-susurró Allen pero notó como Kanda se detenía. Pensando de que, al fin, le pusiera caso se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado al notar que este envainaba las katanas y se sentaba en posición de loto para meditar.

Allen suspiró en su mente y pensó que Kanda era muy arisco aunque cuando se encontraba Tsuki cerca, este se volvía un poco amable con todos, inclusive con él.

Allen se sentó en el pasto y comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos.

-"A decir verdad, hace 4 meses que se unieron Tsuki y Kazuma a la orden central"- pensó Allen.

Flashback

Eran las 6:00 am y Allen se encontraba yendo a la cafetería pero en su camino se encontró a una persona de cabello negro en una coleta que se dirigía con Komui seguido de otro de cabello rojo, que parecía hablar hasta los codos. Pensando que eran Kanda y Lavi, Allen se acercó aunque, cuando comenzó a acercarse, vio que la persona pelinegra parecía ser de su misma altura. Ya llegando con la pareja noto que no eran sus compañeros, toco el hombro del pelinegro y noto que no era un "él" sino una "ella". Antes de siquiera preguntar algo escuchó como detrás de él venía una voz muy inquieta seguida de una calmada, conocida por él, eran los verdaderos Lavi y Kanda.

-Yu-chan, ayúdame a encontrar al moyashi-chan- dijo Lavi.

-Cállate, bakausagi- exclamo Kanda.

-¡Yu-chan!- lloriqueo Lavi sacándole una vena a Kanda.

Cuando Lavi vio que al frente de ellos estaba Allen en compañía de otros 2, él se acercó pero, viendo mejor a los otros, se quedó congelado.

-Ne, Yu…- dijo Lavi.

-Te he dicho que no me llames por nombre, usagi- dijo Kanda sacando a Mugen.

-No sabía que tenias una hermana- aclaró Lavi, llamando la atención de Kanda y de la chica.

Kanda volvió a envainar su espada y se acercó a ellos, cuando estuvo al lado de Lavi, se quedó viendo a la chica y como esta le mandaba una sonrisa, sacando a Lavi y Allen una cara estupefacta. Ninguno notó como el otro pelirrojo estaba inspeccionando a Kanda y a su amiga hasta que silbó.

-Tenías razón- dijo el chico.

Allen observó como Kanda veía a la chica con unos ojos tranquilos y amables, incluso con… ¿añoranza?, no sabía pero, aun así, supo que la chica era algo de Kanda y que Kanda era algo de la chica.

-Así que tú eres Yu Kanda, ¿no?- dijo el chico.

-Si lo sabes porque preguntas, imbécil- contestó mordazmente Kanda viéndolo.

-Solo quería asegurarme. No te enojes, Yu- dijo el chico pasando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Allen y Lavi estaban comenzando a preocuparse por el chico y vieron como Kanda desenvainaba su amada espada y la apuntaba hacia él.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de llamarme así?- preguntó sombríamente Kanda.

-Ella…-contestó simplemente el chico señalando con su cabeza a la chica.

Kanda no bajo su espada y vio a la chica, que estaba tranquila, luego volvió a ver al chico y afianzó su agarre de la espada, rozándola con su cuello.

-Si ella puede hacerlo, no significa que tú también puedas- dijo Kanda.

-Ma, ma… tranquilízate Yu- dijo el chico.

Antes de que Kanda pudiera herirle, Allen y Lavi vieron como la chica tomo el filo de la espada con la mano desnuda, sin temor ni nada, y la alejo del cuello del chico bajándola al suelo.

-Tranquilo, Yu. Si lo matas, no habrá ningún beneficio- aclaró la chica, hablando por primera vez y sorprendiendo a Allen y a Lavi por llamar a Kanda por su nombre.

Kanda chasqueo la lengua y envaino su espada, volteando a ver a la chica y viéndola fijamente aunque también noto como los otros dos se le quedaban viendo.

-Veo que has crecido- dijo Kanda.

-No solo mi altura y mi mentalidad, sino también en habilidad, ¿quieres probar?- dijo la chica.

Para sorpresa de Allen y Lavi, Kanda aceptó y como la chica comenzaba caminar seguida de su amigo por la izquierda y Kanda en su derecha. Antes de que alguno le advirtiera, estos ya estaban lejos como para escucharlos.

-¿Qué te parece si los seguimos?- preguntó Lavi

-Vamos- dijo Allen preocupado por la chica.

Pero su plan se vio frustrado cuando Lenalee los alcanzó y les dijo que Komui los buscaba. Estos asintieron y se dirigieron a dicho lugar seguida de la china. Cuando llegaron, Komui les pidió que buscaran a la chica y al pelirrojo que ellos anteriormente habían visto, así que sería fácil el buscarles. Al salir, seguidos de Lenalee, los tres caminaron hacia la cafetería, recordando que no habían comido nada. Pidieron su comida y, cuando ya la tenían se sentaron en una mesa vacía pero antes de siquiera comenzar a comer escucharon un grito masculino dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Al ver hacia la puerta, vieron que se trataba del pelirrojo.

-¡Ayúdenme!-exclamó el chico para ir corriendo a la mesa donde estaban los tres jóvenes.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la china.

-Kanda me quiere matar- dijo el chico después de respirar un poco.

Antes de que alguno se moviera, sintieron como un aura maligna se acercaba a dicho lugar, al voltear a ver, vieron que se trataba de Kanda con Mugen desenvainada y viendo asesinamente a pelirrojo… "eso significa problemas" pensaron todos.

Vieron como el pelinegro se acercaba al otro pelirrojo y como le apuntaba con mugen pero se vio detenido cuando una pelinegra entraba al lugar y se dirigía a Kanda.

-Basta Kanda- dijo la chica.

-Merece que le mate- dijo Kanda sin voltear su mirar.

-No lo puedes matar- aclaró la chica llamando la atención de todos, incluso Kanda.

"Que amable es…" pensaron todos los que estaban ahí, excepto Kanda que tenía un brillo de duda en sus ojos aunque dicho pensamiento fue cortado cuando ella exclamo.

-Si lo matas aquí, vas a ensuciar, así que mátale en otro lugar- aclaró la chica caminando hacia el cocinero, que no había escuchado, y pidiendo su comida.

"¡Así que era por eso…!" pensaron todos y vieron como Kanda asintió y se llevó a rastras al chico para cumplir con su cometido, seguido de la chica que llevaba un carrito con 2 comidas, una para ella y la otra para Kanda, después de que terminara.

Todos se quedaron congelados y trataron de seguir con lo que hacían pero los únicos que estaban todavía shockeados eran los amigos del pelinegro, así que salieron apresuradamente, después de que terminaran su comida (aunque estuvieran muy preocupados, tenían más hambre que preocupación, más Allen) y los comenzaron a buscar. Primero por las salas de entrenamientos pero, por suerte, un buscador les dijo que Kanda en compañía de una chica se dirigieron hacia la enfermería cargando algo o alguien, ellos fueron hacia la enfermería y se dieron cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí. Aunque estuvieron más que aliviados cuando vieron que el pelirrojo estaba salvo pero sano no estaba.

-Se recuperara en unos cuantos días- dijo la chica notando su preocupación.

-¿Qué te hizo para que le hicieras eso?- preguntó Lenalee.

-Es mejor que no se lo recuerdes- dijo la pelinegra notando como un aura oscura volvía rodear a Kanda, siendo secundada por Allen y Lavi.

Kanda se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta siendo detenido por la chica.

-¿A dónde vas, Yu?- preguntó la chica.

-Tengo una misión- dijo Kanda.

-Suerte- dijo la chica para pararse y darle un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a los tres que estaban en la habitación.

Kanda asintió y revolvió su cabello para luego salir y que la chica se volviera sentar en su lugar.

-Ne…-llamó Lavi recibiendo la mirada de la chica- ¿Qué eres de Yu-chan?- preguntó.

-Se podría decir que soy como su hermana menor, he de aclarar- dijo la chica.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- preguntó Lenalee.

-Yo soy Tsuki y el inconsciente de ahí- dijo la chica señalándose para después señalar al pelirrojo recostado- es Kazuma- termino.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Lenalee Lee-dijo la chica- él es Lavi Bookman- dijo señalando al pelirrojo que le guiño un ojo- y él es Allen Walker- dijo señalando al peliblanco que le hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Después de ese día, Allen siempre veía como Tsuki se la pasaba pegado a Kanda y este no decía nada aunque era de sorpresa para muchos como este no le hacía nada para que separase de él o algo por el estilo. Allen comenzó a pensar que ellos habían sido más pero no era el único aunque cuando la chica les decía que nada más se trataban como hermanos, ellos trataban de creerles aunque con rumores y que ninguno de los dos hacia esfuerzo por desmentirlos, ese trataba se quedaba como tal, "trataban".

Fin Flashback

Allen salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio como Kanda se levantaba y se dirigía al hotel, Allen le siguió viendo de reojo como el cielo se ponía rojo, ya había llegado el atardecer y era hora de buscar a su compañera.

Ambos se cambiaron, siendo Kanda el primero y luego Allen. Allen, al ser el último en salir pensó que Kanda ya se había ido pero, para su sorpresa, vio que este le estaba esperando aunque cuando llego a su costado, Kanda los ignoró y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que el akuma les había dicho seguido de Allen y Tim. Allen se puso a pensar en cómo estaría su amiga aunque también estaba el hecho de que Kanda lo haya esperado, cosa que era muy rara en el pelinegro y más con él.

.

.

.

Aika-chan. Listo, así termina el cap. 4 parte 1. Sé que el flashback es largo pero imaginen que Allen estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la hora y solo pudo despertar de su letargo cuando sintió que Kanda se movía.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, así que…

MATTA NEE! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Aika-chan. Hace mucho que no actualizo este pero al fin he terminado este. Si han notado algunos cambios, es porque a "Katy" la cambie a "Tsuki" y a "Kenny" lo cambie a "Kazuma". Eso es todo.

.

.

Capítulo 4:

17 de Diciembre

Parte 2

.

.

Después del secuestro de Tsuki y su encuentro con ese akuma, Kanda se encontraba en su habitación meditando sus siguientes movimientos en torno a este evento.

Pero también pensaba sobre la chica. Usualmente no le importaría lo que le pasara a inútiles que se dejan secuestrar pero con ella era diferente. A la mañana siguiente se dirigió al pequeño bosque había detrás del hotel a meditar, durante un cierto tiempo estuvo tranquilo aunque, gracias al silencio, comenzó a recordar lo que Tsuki le hacía sentir, se trataba de un impulso de asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, ese sentimiento lo comenzó a sentir cuando la conoció.

Flashback: 10 años atrás

Kanda iba viajando en compañía del general Tiedoll, ya que Marie se había quedado junto con Daisya, este último en el hospital gracias a Kanda, ya que este se molestó cuando supo que Daisya se había comido la soba de Kanda y le dejo unos bonitos moretones, cortadas y una que otra costilla rota.

Pero dejando eso de lado, Kanda y Tiedoll se encontraban caminando rumbo a Italia cuando vieron una pila de humo, suponiendo que se encontraban cerca de un pueblo, ambos apresuraron su paso.

Al llegar vieron que todo había sido arrasado y que todas las personas del pueblo ya habían sido convertidas en polvo; Kanda alzó la vista y notó que había un camino que se dirigía hacia las afueras del pueblo, corrió hacia allá, seguido de Tiedoll, y se encontraron con una mansión que estaba siendo atacada por los akumas.

Al acercarse pudieron notar que los akumas atacaban en un solo punto, así que, viendo que no los habían detectado, comenzaron a atacarles. Mientras ellos se ocupaban de la mitad de los demonios, la otra mitad seguía atacando el edificio aunque de ella salió una pequeña silueta para después mostrar a una niña con 2 katanas desenvainadas. Los demonios atacaron a la niña pero no pudieron hacerle daño alguno ya que esta ya los había matado.

Al ya no haber más akumas, Tiedoll se acercó a la niña, que ya había envainado sus armas, y revisó que estuviera bien. Kanda lo siguió aunque no se acercó a la chica y se quedó vigilándola desde la distancia. Desde donde estaba podía ver que era una niña pequeña, parecía tener entr años, poseía un cabello igual al suyo, solo que más largo hasta llegar hasta los tobillos, una piel blanca lechosa y unos ojos negros en donde no se notaba la pupila pero estos transmitían un sentimiento de serenidad, confianza e inocencia, que creerías que no fue ella quien eliminó a cientos de akumas momentos atrás.

Después de su chequeó por parte del general, esta dirigió su mirar hacia al derrumbado edificio y camino hacia ella aunque fue detenida por el hombre.

-Es inútil, no hay nada que salvar- aclaró con un mirar triste, por la pérdida posible de vidas humanas y el derrumbe de tan bien diseñado edificio.

-Solo yo vivía ahí, así que nadie habría muerto, excepto el pueblo de más atrás- contestó la chica.

Pero antes de continuar, la niña sintió un dolor punzante y cayo de rodillas, se abrazó a sí misma como para protegerse, preocupando al niño y al general. Kanda se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su misma altura.

-Oi, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Kanda.

Kanda no recibió una respuesta, pero cuando colocó su mano, sintió como alguien lo jalaba más cerca de la pelinegra y, aunque su cuerpo no se movía, él podía sentir como su consciente viajaba a otro lado, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación completamente oscura y que la niña estaba a unos metros de él. Comenzó a acercarse aunque en el camino sintió como una fuerza lo empujaba lejos de ella pero aun así no desistió en llegar. Al estar a unos pasos de ella, pudo escuchar que estaba sollozando.

-No me dejes sola… por… favor…-comenzó a decir.

-Oi- llamó Kanda

-No quiero volver a estar sola en esa oscuridad…-siguió diciendo.

-¡Oi!- gritó Kanda llamando la atención de la chica.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la niña.

-Soy Kanda Yuu- contestó el niño.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Yuu?- preguntó la pequeña- se supone que solo yo puedo entrar- aclaro.

-No sé cómo llegue o cómo salir- dijo Kanda.

Kanda trató de acercarse y comenzó a alargar su mano pero sintió como algo filoso cortaba la palma y esta comenzaba a sangrar, llamando la atención de la niña.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la chica comenzando a levantarse.

Antes de que esta pudiera moverse un solo paso, comenzó a sentirse débil y comenzaba a caerse para golpear el suelo aunque Kanda, por instinto, la atrapó antes de que tocara el piso. No se dio cuenta como detrás de él se comenzaban a materializar dos figuras.

-¿Por qué tocas a nuestra dueña?- preguntó una voz masculina.

Kanda se volteó para ver quién le hablaba pero tuvo que cerrar sus ojos al quedar cegado por una nueva luz, aunque cuando pudo abrirlos pudo apreciar que estaban en una habitación con luz cálida.

-¿Me vas a contestar, mocoso?- volvió a decir la figura masculina.

-Evito que se lastime- contestó cortante Kanda.

-No lo molestes- dijo la otra figura con voz melodiosa, probablemente de una mujer.

La mujer se acercó a los niños y se agachó para observar mejor a la chica, pudo notar que seguía consiente aunque no se movía por el dolor.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Kanda

-Está débil por las descargas que recibió- dijo la mujer- la defensa que crea alrededor de su cuerpo lastima a todos los de afuera aunque produce un daño igual al que lo crea- aclaró.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Kanda

La niña les dio una señal, y a estos les rodeo un torbellino de pétalos de flor de sakura, que, al desvanecerse, reveló a la pareja.

El hombre se trataba de un joven de 18 años de cabellos plateados largos y atados en una coleta baja, sus ojos son color violeta y portaba un traje estilo militar de color negro con ornamentos color oro.

La mujer era una joven de la misma edad con cabello corto y de color negro y ojos rojos oscuros. Llevaba un kimono rojo y negro aunque poseía detalles dorados.

Después de un rápido chequeo por parte de la mujer, le dio la indicación a Kanda de dejar acostada a la pequeña en el suelo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Kanda, después del silencio, a la mujer.

-No creo que te importe- susurró tajante el hombre.

-Tranquilo- dijo la mujer- solo quiere saber nuestros nombres, no creo que haya problema en decírselo- comentó la mujer viendo de soslayo a la niña y, viendo que esta le asentía, procedió a presentarse.

-Yo me llamo Dia y el gruñón de ahí se llama Yoru- Dijo Dia ignorando la mirada y luego bufido que había soltado su compañero.

De pronto Kanda comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza que lo obligo a cerrar los ojos, aunque alcanzó a escuchar algo sobre cuidar a la niña y sobre su nombre.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró que ya no estaba en esa habitación sino que estaban, de nuevo, enfrente de los restos de la mansión; iba a moverse pero notó que tenía un peso extra, bajo su mirar y se encontró que era de la niña y que estaba dormida en sus brazos.

-Yuu-kun…- llamó el general.

Kanda se levantó y cargo a la niña en su espalda, se iba a dirigir hacia las katanas pero vio que el general Tiedoll iba por ellas pero cuando este las toco tuvo que soltarlas inmediatamente porque le había dado una sorpresiva descarga. Kanda se acerco y las tomo, aunque a él no le había hecho nada, y se las coloco a un lado de Mugen y comenzó a caminar hacia el camino que les dirigiría al próximo pueblo, seguido de un confundido general.

El general trataba de hacer que Kanda contestara a las preguntas que le hacía pero lo único que conseguía de este era un silencio, ya que este pensaba lo que le había dicho esa mujer.

_-"Ella se llama Tsuki, y quisiera que seas tú el que cuide de ella"-dijo la mujer-"Ella te ayudara en tu destino, quieras o no"- termino por decir._

Al llegar a la pueblo, Tsuki se levantó y le preguntó a Kanda sobre su situación y si recordaba lo que había pasado, ignorando al general. Kanda aprovechó a preguntarle sobre ese lugar y sobre quienes eran esos dos, ella le explico sobre qué lugar esa ese mas no contesto el sobre quienes eran ellos; también le pregunto desde cuando había comenzado a manejar las armas, ella contesto desde que tenía memoria siempre había podido, eso causo que Daisya se riera de ella él y Marie estaban con ellos ya que ese era el pueblo donde habían dejado al primero para curarse. A los siguientes segundos Daisya se arrepintió se haberse reído ya que en ese momento tenia ambas katanas en ambos lados de su cuello y una mirada igual de penetrante y oscura que la de Kanda. Con eso Kanda se dio cuenta que iba a disfrutar la compañía de Tsuki, lo cual jamás se equivocó.

Así, cada vez que tenían tiempo, ambos entrenaban juntos hasta que llegaron a considerarse hermanos, aunque tenía algo que ver que cuando alguien los veía pensaban que si eran hermanos. Pero, al pasar cerca de 2 años, había llegado el tiempo en que Kanda y Tsuki tenían que separar caminos, el primero seguiría viajando con el general mientras que la segunda tendría que quedarse en el cuartel general para comenzar a ser una exorcista; al principio Tsuki se negaba pero Kanda consiguió convencerla de que se quedara y le prometió que se volverían a ver aunque eso no consiguió que este no se sintiera triste, aún si lo negaba.

Fin Flashback: 10 años atrás

Después de eso no volvió a saber de ella hasta que se reencontró con ella en la Orden, aunque su relación no cambio.

Kanda salió de sus pensamientos y notó que ya estaba anocheciendo, decidió irse a tomar una ducha y cambiarse a su uniforme. Después de tomar su ducha, se colocó su katana y las de Tsuki, y salió de su habitación para salir del hotel pero recordó que tenía otro "compañero" así que decidió esperarlo. Al ver que este estaba llegando a su lado, camino sin esperar al otro, una cosa era esperarlo y otra muy diferente era caminar con él, y se dirigió a su destino.

.

.

.

Aika-chan. Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y lamento la ENORME tardanza. No tengo ninguna justificación pero esta vez tratare, más seguido, de actualizar

MATTA NEE!


	6. Chapter 6

Aika-chan. Sorry por no haber actualizado, pero ya tengo mucho escrito así que actualizare más seguido.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5:

18 de Diciembre

Kanda, Allen y Timcampy se encontraban en la entrada de una cueva que les había indicado el akuma; al entrar se encendieron, repentinamente, unas antorchas y gracias a la luz pudieron ver al ser que parecía recibirlos.

-Buenas tardes y bienvenido seas, exorcista, shonen…- dijo la figura

-Tyki Mick….- susurró Allen.

-¿En dónde está?- pregunto Kanda acercándose hacia el noah.

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió Tyki.

-¿Dónde está Tsuki?- pregunto de nuevo Kanda, amenazando a Tyki con su arma.

-mmm…Tsuki…Tsuki…- _"pensaba"_ el noah- ¡Ah!, ¿Te refieres a esa chica que se parece a ti solo que con una mejor actitud?-respondió.

Kanda trato de atravesar a Tyki con Mugen y aunque no llego a atravesarle, al noah no le importó la amenaza y siguió con la actitud despreocupada.

-Tranquilo, exorcista- dijo Tyki- Ella está bien; debo admitir que esa chica no me ha aburrido- aclaró, dándole doble sentido.

-¿En dónde está?- preguntó Allen.

-Quién sabe- contestó Tyki, desapareciendo en el acto.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua y guardo a Mugen, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la cueva seguido de Allen y Timcampy. Mientras tanto, Tyki volvió a aparecer en donde tenía encadenada a Tsuki, quien se encontraba un poco golpeada, y sentó enfrente de ella e hizo aparecer una mesa de bocadillos. Agarro uno de los pastelillos y encendió su cigarro, tomando una bocanada de este, y soltando el aire vio como la chica levantaba la cara para poder verlo.

-Qué bueno que te encuentras despierta- dijo Tyki, comiendo su pastel.

-¿En dónde estoy?- preguntó Tsuki.

-Actualmente te encuentras en una cueva, cercana a donde tú te alojabas, encadenada y siendo un rehén mío- contestó

-¿Me puedes soltar un poco?, no siento mis manos- dijo Tsuki.

-Solo trata de no escapar, no llegarías muy lejos- dijo Tyki, desatando a la chica y sentándola junto a él.

Tyki le sirvió un algo de tomar y Tsuki lo acepto, relajándose un poco y decidió agarrar un postre de paso, ya que los akuma la habían secuestrado antes de cenar.

-Ne, shojo- llamó Tyki- ¿Por qué te dejaste atrapar?- preguntó

-Quien sabe- contestó Tsuki- ¿Dónde están mis armas?-

-Las dejé con los otros exorcistas- contestó el Noah- no quería que trataras de escapar y no me dejaras hablar contigo-.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó la chica.

-¿No te gustaría hacer una apuesta?- dijo Tyki.

-¿Y de que se trataría?- contestó Tsuki.

De vuelta con los otros, estos se encontraban buscando a la mencionada por toda la cueva, en el camino encontrándose con algunos akumas de nivel bajo pero nada que Mugen no pueda cortar, pero cuando se adentraban más, los niveles aumentaban, tanto que tenían que detenerse y defenderse ambos mientras tratan de combatir.

Al llegar a una cueva interna, se encontraron rodeados de akumas nivel 3 y algunos de nivel 2, y un solo akuma nivel 4 protegiendo la salida. Kanda y Allen comenzaron la batalla, aun cuando el proceso era sumamente lento, estos hicieron su camino hacia el nivel 4 pero no contaron que había otros del mismo nivel esperando a que se acerquen. Para cuando se habían dado cuenta de la existencia de los otros, ambos fueron lanzados a diferentes lugares de la cueva; Kanda se encontraba peleando con los demás akumas mientras Allen estaba enfrentándose a los de nivel 4, acabando mal herido.

Mientras Allen estaba distraído con los de nivel 4, no se dio cuenta de que otro akuma, el que protegía la salida, lo iba a atacar por la espalda, y aunque Kanda si lo había notado, sabía que no podría llegar a tiempo.

-¡Moyashi!- gritó Kanda.

Allen escucho el grito y cuando volteo, el akuma estaba demasiado cerca como para poder esquivar el ataque, y se preparó para recibir el ataque, aunque este nunca llego ya que dicho akuma se encontraba atravesado por una katana blanca. Allen volteo a ver a Kanda y noto que este se encontraba peleando con su propia arma y otra que era de color negro. Allen recordó que la única persona que tenía katanas, aparte de su compañero, era Tsuki.

De pronto, ambas katanas comenzaron a liberar un extraño brillo, que cegó a los exorcistas y a los akumas, y para cuando esta luz había desaparecido, en el lugar de las armas se encontraban dos humanos. Por la katana blanca se encontraba una mujer con un rostro y aura agradable mientras que por la negra se encontraba un hombre con un aura de respeto pero su cara era muy agria, parecida a la de Kanda.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la mujer a Allen.

-S-si…gracias…-contestó Allen aún sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué haces?- gritó el hombre a Kanda-¿Dónde está la mocosa?- preguntó.

-Que te importa- contestó Kanda.

Mientras Kanda y el hombre seguían discutiendo/peleando contra los akumas, Allen era atendido por la mujer aunque esta paraba algunos segundos para poder detener a su compañero y a Kanda. Cuando estaban seguros de que ya no quedaban más enemigos, ambos espadachines guardaron sus respectivas armas y se acercaron a Allen y a la mujer, manteniendo la distancia entre sí.

-Eso sería todo- declaró la mujer- ¿Te duele en alguna parte más?- preguntó.

- No, gracias- dijo Allen con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Kanda.

-¡Así agradeces que les salvamos el trasero!- exclamó el hombre.

-¡Nadie te pidió ayuda!- contradijo Kanda.

-¡Pues al parecer si la necesitabas!- dijo el hombre; iba a decir algo más pero fue detenido por un golpe de su compañera.

-Tranquilo, Yoru-dijo la mujer.

-¡Ellos no nos tienen ningún respeto, Dia!- le gritó Yoru a la mencionada.

-Disculpen a mi compañero, aún no sabe controlar su ira- dijo Dia.

-¿Quién son ustedes?- preguntó Allen.

-Mi nombre es Dia- se presentó la mujer-él se llama Yoru- presentó al hombre- y somos los guardianes de Tsuki-sama- aclaró.

-¿Guardianes?- preguntó Allen.

-Ellos son las manifestaciones humanas de las armas de Tsuki- contestó Kanda.

-¿Los conoces?- le preguntó Allen.

-Como no conocernos- dijo Yoru- si al mocoso lo conocí cuando este tenía 8, y es igual de maldito que en ese entonces- se burló.

-¿Dónde está Tsuki-sama?-preguntó Dia aunque no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-¿En dónde está la mocosa?- volvió a preguntar Yoru.

-Fue secuestrada por el Noah del Placer, Tyki Mick- dijo Kanda.

-¿Por qué dejaste que la secuestrara?- espetó Yoru.

-¡¿Y porque TU no la ayudaste?!, ¡Se supone que TU eres su guardián!- le gritó Kanda furioso.

-Es suficiente- declaró Dia, separando a ambos "adultos"- Si seguimos gritando, no podremos ayudar a Tsuki-sama- aclaró.

-Ella tiene razón, Kanda- dijo Allen- Tenemos que apresurarnos y salvarla-.

Ambos hombres se alejaron del otro, refunfuñando, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cámara más profunda de la cueva, aunque durante en el camino no se encontraron con ningún akuma, hasta que llegaron lo que parecía ser la cueva más alejada.

Dicha cueva tenia candelabros de piso con algunas velas encendidas y una mesa con sillas estilo jardín, dicha mesa contenía pastelitos y una tetera llena de té, pero lo que más sobresalía era los ocupantes de dicha mueblería. Se encontraban sentados Tyki Mick y Tsuki, y parecía que estaban jugando cartas, aunque el Noah parecía estar perdiendo, mientras Tsuki tomaba tranquilamente su taza.

-¡Tsuki!- exclamó Allen y Dia, aliviados.

-¡TSUKI!- exclamaron Kanda y Yoru, enojados.

-Hola, chicos- saludó la mencionada desde su lugar.

-Buenas tardes, exorcistas…-dijo Tyki, un poco lúgubre- aunque me agrada la chica, que bueno que ya se la llevan- declaró el Noah, con un suspiro.

-Solo lo dices porque estás perdiendo- dijo Tsuki- por cierto…- comenzó la exorcista, llamando la atención de Tyki hacia ella- Flor imperial…- dijo la chica mostrándole sus cartas.

-¿¡Cómo es eso posible?!- exclamó Tyki, incrédulo, y asomándose a revisar las cartas puestas-¡Has hecho trampa!- dijo Tyki parándose de su asiento y situándose a un costado de la chica.

-No tengo nada en mis mangas, Tyki- le dijo la chica cuando el Noah comenzó a revisarla.

Por dicho movimiento, Kanda y Yoru corrieron hacia el Noah con sus armas desenfundadas y trataron de atacarlo pero este se desvaneció y volvió a aparecer a unos metros de ellos.

-Pero que agresivos- dijo Tyki desde su lugar- supongo que ya no podremos seguir jugando, shojo- dijo el Noah a Tsuki.

-Supongo- contestó la chica.

-Entonces, ¿qué me dices?- pregunto repentinamente el Noah.

-¿Sobre qué, me repites?- cuestiono Tsuki, desconcertada.

- Sobre ESO- repitió Tyki, con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque la chica seguía con un rostro confundido- sobre la apuesta- volvió a decir con un suspiro.

-Me parece bien- contestó la chica, acercándose a Dia.

-Muy bien, pues que comience el juego- dijo Tyki para desvanecerse.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio donde Allen y Dia se acercaron a Tsuki y comenzaron a revisar si esta se encontraba bien mientras esta solamente los dejaba ser pero el problema era que tanto Kanda como Yoru no habían dicho ni pio ni movido de su sitio, en cambio, liberaban un aura oscura y entre los dos pudieron _"formar"_ un _"hoyo negro"_.

-¿En verdad estas bien?- volvió a preguntar Dia.

-Que sí, Dia- volvió a contestar Tsuki.

-¿¡Pero qué significa esto, MOCOSA/TSUKI!?-gritaron/preguntaron Kanda y Yoru.

-No tienen que gritar- dijo la chica.

Los otros dos _"corrieron"_ hacia ella, con todo y su aura, asustando a los otros dos, que se estaban alejándose de la mencionada.

-¡¿De qué estaban hablando tú y ese noah?!- le cuestiono Kanda.

-Es una pequeña e inocente apuesta, no se preocupen-dijo Tsuki _"inocentemente"._

-Escúchame bien, mocosa- comenzó Yoru- Dime de que hablaste con Tyki Mick- declaró.

-No tengo porque decirte- opinó Tsuki.

-¡Eres una…!-espetó Yoru, pero antes de terminar fue golpeado por Dia.

-Yoru, tranquilízate- dijo Dia, ganándose un bufido- Tsuki-sama, ¿Nos podría decir de que estaban hablando tú y Noah-sama?- preguntó.

-Lo único que te puedo decir, que no es nada peligroso, es más, hasta nos beneficia- contestó Tsuki.

-Bien, eso es lo único que necesito saber- dijo Dia, ignorando la cara de enojo de su compañero- bueno, es hora de retirarnos- exclamó Dia

-Que no se vuelva a repetir, mocosa- dijo Yoru- Hasta luego, mocosos- se despidió.

Volvió a aparecer una luz que rodeó a Dia y a Yoru, que cuando esta desapareció, estos dos también con ella, y en su lugar se encontraban las dos katanas asentadas en el antiguo asiento de Tsuki; esta las recogió del mueble y se las colocó en la cintura, luego volteó a ver a sus compañeros, Allen estaba bien, pero el problema recaía en Kanda.

-¿Qué pasa, Yu?- preguntó la chica-¿Te pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué "que me pasa"?- dijo Kanda- ¡El problema era que estabas conviviendo con un Noah, como si fueran amigos!- espetó el chico.

-Tranquilízate, Yu, Tyki no me hizo nada- dijo Tsuki.

-¡Incluso lo llamas por su nombre!- exclamó Kanda

Tsuki se acercó a Kanda y lo abrazó, paralizando tanto a Allen como a Kanda; Kanda tenía una cara enojada pero parecía estar tranquilizándose mientras Allen parecía estar un poco incómodo. Tsuki se despegó del pelinegro y lo vio a los ojos, este correspondió la mirada y termino de tranquilizarse. La chica se despegó de él y comenzó a salir de la cueva por la otra entrada, que se encontraba a un costado de la mesa. Ambos exorcistas la siguieron y al llegar al bosque, vieron como era medianoche; Allen comenzó a caminar hacia al hotel, mientras Kanda lo seguía de lejos pero notó como Tsuki no los seguía, al voltear se fijó en que esta parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos mientras veía la luna.

-¿Tsuki?- preguntó Kanda.

Al llamarla, tanto Allen como Tsuki voltearon a verlo, la persona en cuestión seguía viendo hacia la chica, esta le devolvió la mirada y Allen solo se dedicaba a observarlos.

-¿Qué pasa, Yu?- cuestionó la chica.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Kanda.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?- volvió a preguntar Tsuki.

-Dímelo tú- contesto Kanda.

Tsuki guardó un pequeño silencio y volteo a ver a la luna, para luego volver hacia Kanda y darle una pequeña sonrisa, aunque para el chico parecía ser forzada.

-Todo está bien- dijo Tsuki- no te preocupes- le dijo al pelinegro.

Kanda decidió dejarlo por ahora, ya habría otro tiempo para preguntarle, y retomo su andar junto con Allen pero Tsuki se volteó para ver completamente al astro que llevaba su mismo nombre y dio una pequeña sonrisa triste cuando la luna había cambiado su color, por un instante, a rojo.

-Ya ha comenzado…- susurró la chica para luego seguir a sus compañeros.

Mientras estos seguían su camino a casa, en otro sitio se encontraba Tyki Mick y Road Kamelot comiendo tranquilamente hasta que, de pronto, la chica dejo de comer y volteo a ver hacia la ventana.

-Ya comenzó…- susurró Road con un tono feliz y una sonrisita.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Tyki.

-No dije nada- contesto la chica, reanudando su comida-_"Qué comience el juego…"_-pensó.

.

.

.

Aika-chan. Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
